In assembling a truck a series of wiring harnesses is used. Thus, there may be one or two harnesses for the engine (e.g., for the fuel solenoid, generator, and for each of many temperature and electric monitors), another harness for the headlights, turn signals, horn etc., another harness for the chassis (e.g., for the tail lights, stop lights, speedometer and so on), and another harness for trailer attachment (for the tail lights, turn signals, clearance lights, etc.). Then another harness is provided for the cab itself for connections to the instrument and control board. During assembly, each wire is connected at one end to the pertinent instrument or device; the other end of each wire of each harness except the one for the cab interior is to be connected to a wire of the cab harness. This connection typically is made at the firewall. Connection of each wire individually--though color-coded for identification--is time consuming and likely to lead to mistakes. Therefore, it is preferred to bring each wire in any one harness to a common multi-terminal connector assembly.
The present invention provides a system whereby a multi-terminal connector assembly for each outside-the-cab harness can be simply plugged in to a firewall-mounted, inside-the-cab, multi-terminal connector for the cab harness. Moreover, it provides for improved connectors and for positive assurance that each multi-terminal connector will be used at the proper location.
One object of the invention is to provide an improved electrical bulkhead connector and test center for large trucks having a large number of electrical leads.
Another object is to provide an electrical system that can be provided at reasonable cost.
Another object is to provide for multi-terminal connectors that can be installed simply and quickly.
Another object is to provide a system with airtight firewall penetration.
A further object is to provide watertight underhood connections.
Another object is to provide a system able to accommodate additional or decreased wiring without modification to any connectors.
Another object is to provide a system with accessible circuit test points on both sides of a firewall, without requiring disconnections.
A further object is to provide a readily repairable electrical connection system.